


A Million Love Poems

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Couple, Dorks in Love, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: After finding out something that makes Lena happy, Kara takes it to herself to make it happen all the time.OrKara declaims short poems to Lena.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 266





	A Million Love Poems

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, always, that English is not my first language. Be kind, please!  
> Follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor.  
> Also, the first poem and the one about hating the same stuff I took from the internet, but the other ones I tried to create in my silly mind. If someone else has already use it, I had no clue, I thought I was original LOL

It started after Game Night. They were playing Truth or Dare - because they're not grown-ass adults who have jobs and responsibilities and all that jazz - when Kara chose a dare for Brainy to give her. To be honest, she only chose dare because she knew he couldn't come up with anything too crazy or inappropriate for her to do, like Alex would, for example.

And he hadn't. Brainy, in his simple way of seeing things, asked her to make a poem. It could be short, he said, but it had to rhyme. The rhyme part he added because Nia said it, but it wasn't that hard. Alex groaned and said he could pick something else. Kelly thought it was funny he didn't get the whole point of the game yet. Nia was just excited to see him playing at all. And Lena was watching her with those eyes, giving her _that_ look, the one that made her heart beats faster and her stomach to stumble and the butterflies to fly everywhere inside her body.

But the challenge wasn't really a challenge because Kara is a reporter. Working with words was the thing that paid her bills. So she was done so fast that Alex didn't even have the time to complain - because, let's agree with this, she would do it until Brainy changed his dare. But it was _his_ dare and he could dare Kara to write a poem, it was fine. So, looking at Lena with a big goofy smile, she declaimed:

_"Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_Sugar is sweet,_

_And so are you."_

It was so silly that she already knew what would be Alex's reaction before she was even done with it. An eye roll and, since she was already on her fourth beer, a little boo. Everyone laughed, and that was the intention when she came up with that, but she wasn't expecting Lena to be the most vocal one. She threw her head back, one of her hands flew to her chest, and the most free-like laugh came from the back of her throat, filling up the entire room and Kara's heart.

She knew she had a love-sick awe look on her face as she watched Lena act so free and happy about a silly thing she said, but she didn't care. Lena was happy. She was laughing, she was having a good time, she was comfortable enough to give one of her bells-like laughs in a room full of other people. So Kara knew she had done something right, in the end.

As Lena recovered herself, her head ducking as she tried to catch her breath, her cheeks flushed from the laugh, and her eyes sparkling with a new found vigor, Kara vowed to make it happen again.

* * *

The second time it happened was literally the very next day.

There were no friends around this time, just Kara dropping of on Lena's balcony at L-Corp to make her go home after a long day of CEO-ing around. Her girlfriend was doing some paperwork and she seemed tired, tense, and angry with the things she was reading, so Kara floated above her until she was facing Lena upside down with a huge smile on her face.

"Kara, what are you doing?" Lena asked in a small voice that only proved her how exhausted the woman was.

"Nothing," Kara replied in a provocative tone and a barely hidden smirk. "Guess what?"

Lena sighed, dropping her pen so she could look up to the blonde's face and shrugged. "What?"

_"Your eyes are green._

_Love you, forever I will._

_Tonight,_

_Netflix and chill?"_

The reaction was almost instantaneous. Lena closed her eyes like she couldn't believe what she had just heard, but Kara could see the way the muscles around her mouth contracted like she was trying really hard to hold back a smile. After a few seconds of this, Lena shook her head and opened her eyes already looking down because she knew she would crack if she looked at Kara's contagious smile.

"You're ridiculous," Lena declared, picking up her pen and having all intention to go back to work. Except that she couldn't think about anything that wasn't the possibility of going home to cuddle with her girlfriend and it was extremely hard to ignore a floating person above you.

"Maybe, but you love it," Kara chuckled, causing Lena to finally look at her again.

"Yes, I do." The CEO's face had melted in a much softer stare and her lips curled into a loving smile that made Kara's heart skip a beat. "Okay, since you promised me a good time, I think I can leave this for tomorrow." After pushing the papers away and putting the lid on her pen, Lena crossed her hands on top of the table, shoulders losing some of the tension, and eyes watching as Kara's smile grew even bigger.

"Do I get a Spider-Man kiss first?" she asked with a wink.

Lena shook her head. "Wrong hero, darling."

But Kara wasn't letting that opportunity go, so she made her best pout and ducked a little more so she was in the perfect height. "Pretty please?"

Rolling her eyes more for the dramatic effect than because she was actually annoyed, Lena placed both hands on Kara's cheeks before leaning in for a kiss. She let it linger for a little bit and they were both smiling when she pulled away.

"Come on, I want my cuddles."

"Chills doesn't mean... You know what, doesn't matter. I'm going to cuddle the fluff out of you."

* * *

Her next attempt was made via text.

Lena had a meeting very early in the morning, so she didn't spend the night at Kara's as usual. Ms. Rojas also assigned Kara for an interview across town and she didn't make it in time for them to have lunch together - because, apparently, she can't fly around just to have lunch with her girlfriend, although Alex and her had a different view on this.

So, just when she was about to call it a day and head home, Kara decided to text Lena to ask her about her plans for the night. They could have a movie night, if Lena felt like it or if she wasn’t too tired after being a badass all day. When she typed the first words, though, she decided it sounded way too lame, so she tried again.

_"Tomatoes are red._

_Pizza sausage is too._

_If I ask a large one,_

_can I share it with you?"_

Totally satisfied with her short poem, Kara hit send and started collecting the papers she had spread all over her desk. It had to mean something about her organization if even Nia’s desk looked better than hers, but she was going to let that for another day. She was just about to grab her belongings when her phone beeped with a new text (From: Lena my babe <3).

_“You don’t deserve pizza after this. But, yeah. See you at your apartment later.”_

Typing quickly and smiling like crazy, Kara replied with a simple ‘love you’ before she finally managed to leave for the day, waving at Nia as she went. Her apartment still looked clean, so she didn’t have to bother with that when she got home. Instead, she decided to take a shower and change into some really comfortable clothes.

When the time came, after she considered when Lena was going to leave L-Corp and how long it would take for her to get there, Kara called their favorite pizza place to ask for two large pizzas. And no one can judge her for ordering two because she’s an alien and she gets hungry! This time she remembered to ask them to take all the olives and use only vegan cheese, both being Lena’s requests. Then she proceeded to make a small bed out of her couch, putting all of the pillow and two blankets so they could be comfortable and warm.

Lena got into her apartment just two minutes after the pizza got delivered, using her own keys to get in. “Darling, super-hearing or not, I’m here.”

Kara chuckled to herself and turned around from where she was pouring them something to drink, waiting until Lena showed up in the kitchen while leaning against the counter, a loving smile on her face. When her girlfriend finally made the turn, it was only her head coming from behind the wall.

“Close your eyes,” Lena demanded with a grin and one arched eyebrow.

Kara also quirked her eyebrows in an amused manner before she did what she was asked to. “Oh, Rao, what is it?” she joked.

The blonde could hear Lena moving around, she could hear her heels on the floor, the fumble of plastic, the brush of her clothes, her heart beating in a calm, soothing manner. She heard and felt as Lena stopped right in front of her, and bit her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling. Kara loves surprises, no secret on that.

“Okay, you can open them now.”

The first thing she noticed was white. She blinked so her brain could catch on what was happening and then she finally noticed they were plumerias. Lena was holding the small bouquet in front of her face, the white splashed with some yellow making her smile grow. Kara slowly brought her hands to hold it and she was finally able to see her girlfriend’s face again.

“Oh, they’re gorgeous,” Kara cooed happily, bringing them closer to her nose.

Lena grinned at her. “I have one more thing for you.”

The blonde hadn’t noticed before, but Lena was hiding one of her hands behind her back and she winked at her while moving her arm around to show what she was holding. It was a small rectangular box of assorted chocolates. Kara’s favorite type. The one she never bought to herself because it was too expensive for her paycheck.

“Before you complain about the prize I would like to remind you that I’m the CEO of a Fortune 500 company,” Lena leaned over to give her a peck before Kara could actually voice her concerns for her financial choices. “And the chocolate was also worth it,” she joked with a wink and Kara chuckled.

“Thank you very much, babe. What do I own these gifts?” Trying really hard not to devour the chocolate box, she carefully put it on top of the kitchen table so she could find a place to put the flowers.

“Just because,” Lena replied. “You must be dying of hunger. Come, let’s eat.”

* * *

Alex and Kelly were witnesses the next time.

They were having a nice dinner at Kelly’s apartment after a calm week to everybody and Lena was telling the therapist about Kara’s new hobby – of short poems and rhyming. Kelly was finding it all very funny, laughing loudly when Lena showed her the text from the other week, as the sisters were bickering over something across from them at the table.

“Oh, Alex, why can’t you be as sweet as your sister,” Kelly teased between laughs and it finally got her girlfriend attention because, as much as Alex tried to pretend not to be a softie, everyone knew she was deep down.

“Kara is the sweet one,” Alex snorted, “and I’m the romantic one. That’s how we roll.”

“I don’t know about that,” Kelly shook her head, handing her Lena’s phone with a smirk. “This seems pretty romantic to me.”

Alex quickly went throw the text before she scoffed so hard that caused Kara to throw her a slightly offended glance. “This is not romantic!” The redhead gave her back the phone and rolled her eyes. “That’s just my sister being silly.”

“That was the intention,” Kara defended herself with a quirked eyebrow. “You know, be silly to make Lena smile.”

“See, romantic,” Kelly chipped in, but both sisters were already stuck in another argument and neither of them heard her.

“I can be much more romantic than that!” Kara turned in her chair so she was facing Alex and the older woman did the same.

“Okay, prove it.”

“What?”

Alex shrugged. “Come on, give us a romantic version of tomato is red.”

Kara frowned as she tried to come up with a solution to Alex’s stupid idea, but then her eyes catch Lena across the table and she noticed the way her lips were curled into a lazy smile, her chin resting on her palm as her green eyes watched Kara with a mix of love and amusement. She would risk become a joke to her sister for the rest of her life if she could make Lena look at her like that for a while longer.

_"You're my love_

_and my best friend._

_My love for you,_

_will never end."_

At the last word, Kelly instantly started clapping, clearly excited with whatever Kara came up with. By her side, Lena’s eyes crinkled as her smile grew, but she kept eye contact with Kara until the therapist touched her arm, and then she turned to share a look with her friend. At the same time, Kara could feel her own smile growing. She loved to see Lena like that: free and happy, talking with her friend, sharing good moments.

She was so caught up in the way Lena was smiling that she almost forgot that her sister was definitely waiting to make fun of her. Although, when Alex spoke again, she didn’t sound so teasingly.

“I give you that one,” she tapped Kara’s shoulder almost proudly before shoving her away. “Way to make me look bad.”

Kara chuckled. “You need to up your game, sis.”

“Can you write me a book?”

* * *

The next time wasn’t as romantic, but it was made via a note, which made it more romantic, Kara supposed.

To be fair, she didn’t think she would ever be able to come up with something more romantic than that, but that wasn’t the point that day. Lena closed a very important deal that morning, from what Kara heard around at CatCo, so she decided it would be nice to congratulate her girlfriend somehow. She called to a flower shop and ordered a big colorful bouquet and asked it to be delivered to Jess at L-Corp. Then she texted Lena’s secretary – they had become friends after all the times she hangs around waiting for Lena to end her meetings – and told her she would send something in her email to add in the flowers that were supposed to be there in 10.

She cracked her mind, bit her lip, almost destroyed a pen, but was finally able to write something. It’s not that she was running out of ideas, but none of the things she could come up with seemed to be the right thing. However, Kara was able to write the short poem and send it to Jess before the flowers arrived, which was a victory.

_“L-Corp rock,_

_Your smile is art._

_Another deal made_

_Rao, you’re so smart.”_

To her credit, Jess didn’t ask what the hell she was doing and Kara didn’t provide an explanation, but her phone was ringing less than five minutes after the flower shop confirmed the delivery.

 _“This is a large bouquet,”_ was the first thing Lena spoke and Kara chuckled as she turned her chair around to face a wall. The last thing she needed was her co-workers seeing how silly she looked when she talked with Lena.

“If I remember correctly, you once filled my entire office with flowers,” she replied in a teasing tone.

 _“And yet it took you two more years to realize I had feelings for you,”_ Lena teased back.

“That’s why you’re the smart one, babe,” Kara chuckled. “Do you want to celebrate tonight?”

_“You call me smart like you didn’t know everything about sciences before I could even crawl. And yes. I would like to celebrate. My place?”_

“Sounds like a date to me.”

_“Well, Ms. Danvers, I would call it a date as well.”_

It never ceased to amaze Kara how they could still flirt even after so long. “Great. See you.”

_“Can’t wait, my poet.”_

* * *

It was bound to happen when she got drunk one time.

Kara wasn’t one to get drunk – especially because it was so hard for her to get in that state – but some situations demanded a special celebration. Like James and Lucy getting engaged. It was so out of the blue since no one even knew they were back together, but it was a good surprise so everyone agreed to meet at the alien bar for some drinks.

Kara may have gotten a little too carried away because Alex and her couldn’t stop being competitive for even a second. And that’s how Lena found herself trying to carry a very drunk Kara up to her apartment without both of them ending on the floor. She couldn’t be mad because the blonde clearly had a good time and it wasn’t like she got drunk all the time, not to mention she was a funny drunk.

“Ma’am, are you single?” Kara asked while leaning against Lena inside the elevator.

The CEO arched one eyebrow. “Is that a trick question? How I am supposed to answer that?” she joked.

“Are you?” Kara tilted her head until her nose was touching Lena’s cheek and then she giggled. “Because I’m interested.”

Lena rolled her eyes and pushed Kara forward when the elevator reached her floor. “Of course you are. Come on, let’s get you to bed before you pass out.”

Lena managed to open her door and push Kara inside without much trouble, but, as soon as she got inside, the blonde walked straight to the white comfortable couch and fell face-first on it with a grunt.

“Kara, bed.”

“Lena, couch.”

The brunette rolled her eyes. “Come on, don’t make me say it again.”

Kara groaned loudly. “I’m comfy.”

“Kara Danvers.”

“Lena Future-Danvers Luthor,” Kara chuckled and turned her face so she could stare at her girlfriend before a large smirk crossed her face. Just before Lena could say anything else, she started her next poem.

_"Sheep go baah,_

_Cows go moo._

_Guess what?_

_I'm so into you."_

“Why can’t I be mad at you?” Lena asked herself as she shook her head fondly, both hands on her waist as she looked down at a spread Kara over her couch.

“Because I’m the cutest.”

With another eye roll, Lena decided her best option was to tug Kara until she gave up and got up to go to bed, or curl by her side on the couch and sleep there with her. Deciding to at least try to get her to bed, Lena bent to grab Kara’s hand before giving it a pull.

“Bed, now.”

* * *

To be honest, the next one was said so suddenly that startled Lena.

They were on the couch, Lena sitting by one of the corners with her tablet on her lap while she sorted out some calculations for the new device she was trying to come up with, and Kara spread out with her feet on Lena's legs as she watched a random movie she found while shuffling the channels. They had been in silence for a while now, Lena was clearly keeping her focus in the complicated math she was trying to solve, and Kara was lost in her own head, barely paying any attention to the movie.

So it wasn't surprising when Lena jumped in surprise when Kara, out of the blue, declaimed:

_"I'm giddy,_

_You're clever._

_I like your boobs,_

_Can I touch them forever?"_

Aside from the startling jump, Lena didn't express any other reaction for a while. All she did was look up from her tablet to the movie playing on Kara's TV and blink several times like her brain was having a hard time understanding what Kara had just said. She opened and closed her mouth twice before shaking her head.

Finally, Kara nudged her thigh with her toes and waited until Lena turned to look at her to smile. Lena quirked one eyebrow as she matched her stare and they stayed like that for a whole minute. Then a smile slowly started to turn the corners of Lena's mouth up and her shoulders relaxed.

"You're really set on making those poems, aren't you?"

Kara giggled. "They make you smile!"

"Because they're ridiculous," Lena replied, eyes moving back to her work although the smile remained. "Like you."

"It must be tough to love someone so ridiculous," the blonde teased with another poke of her toes.

"Not really," Lena's voice was calm and neutral as she answered. "It's quite an easy task, honestly."

"You're a sap." The CEO rolled her eyes this time but didn't offer any reply. Kara chuckled again. "You didn't answer me yet."

Lena sighed and pull a show of looking at the watch on her wrist. "You can start in half an hour, after I find out how to make this stupid calculous."

"Rao, woman! Why didn't you tell me before?" Kara set down so fast that Lena had to blink to be able to follow her movements. The blonde pulled the tablet to herself, her jokingly voice raising in excitement. "If I knew that was the thing stopping me from touching your boobs, I would've helped you earlier!"

Despite her best tries, Lena laugh filled the small apartment like a song.

* * *

_"The moon is far,_

_My suit is blue._

_I need a little happiness,_

_Can I come to you?"_

Kara sent the text and waited a couple of seconds to see if there was going to be a fast reply. When nothing came in the next minute, she sighed and put her phone back in her back pocket.

"You're free to go," she heard the doctor said from his place on the other side of the room, without turning around to look at her.

She couldn't blame him, he was having a weird day as well.

Kara jumped from the stretcher she was being held at, patted her suit to remove any crinkles, although there would be nothing there, and turned around to leave. Alex was waiting for her, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed and a frown, but she smiled gently when Kara caught her eyes. Opening one arm where the blonde could slide under, Alex pulled her into a half hug so they could walk away from the cold room and leave behind the chaos.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Alex asked softly, squeezing her sister's shoulder.

Kara wanted to say yes. She wanted her bed and the comfort of her apartment where she would be alone to cry and let all the emotions out, but the last thing she needed was to be alone.

"No, it's okay. I will walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," the hero nodded once and tried to smile at her sister. "It's fine."

Kara walked to her flat as slow as she could without being bumped by people on the sidewalk. She tried to concentrate on the noises around her, but she would always go back to her own loud thoughts. Not even the quietude of her apartment helped to soothe her angst, so Kara didn't even try to do anything that wasn't falling into her bed and close her eyes.

The next thing she noticed was the distinct noise of glass and plastic and other things moving around. She tried to go back to sleep because she was still tired, but then she heard the sound of a heartbeat she would recognize anywhere.

Kara sighed, opening her eyes slowly, and her senses came back at the same pace. Her nose catch the accent of food, her skin felt the soft touch of a fluff blanket, her tongue could feel the fading taste of salt from tears she didn't remember falling. She was about to sit and search for her phone when the bedroom door opened.

Blue eyes watched as Lena pocked her head inside to see if she was awake before the brunette smiled and pushed the door open all the way. "Hello, darling."

Despite the traces of sadness still curling on her heart, Kara smiled. "Hi."

"I'm so sorry. I was in a meeting and I didn't see your text until an hour ago."

"That's okay," Kara whispered, reaching out to take one of Lena's hand to pull her closer. "I'm happy you're here now."

The CEO set at the edge of the mattress and used her other hand to push some loose curls of blonde hair away from her face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

It always surprised Kara how differently they deal with their problems. Lena would hardly tell her when anything was bothering her until it was solved or almost solved. Kara, on the other hand, needed to express herself, to put it out. Share to heal, sort of. But it always warmed her heart how Lena understood her better than anyone else.

"We lost someone today," Kara started sadly. "We invaded a place where Cadmus was operating and... things went wrong."

The brunette squeezed her hand and tried to offer her a comforting smile. "I'm sorry, darling."

Since she had nothing else to say, Kara only nodded. "What time is it?"

"3 pm."

"What are you doing here?"

Lena used her fingers to soothe the frown that formed between her girlfriend's eyebrows and chuckled. "I took the rest of the day off." Before Kara could complain about her dropping her own job to stay with her, Lena got up. "And I made a quick stop to get tons and tons of potstickers. And I think, _I think_ , I'm feeling like eating a pizza tonight, so..."

"You're the best."

* * *

It's Valentine's Day when the next opportunity comes up.

Literally, everyone is walking around either buying flowers or receiving the flowers - or just being sad watching everyone else. Kara was surprised right after she walked inside her office, noticing a bouquet on top of her desk, waiting for her. And, even though she had just seen Lena since they woke up together, she was hit with the urge to see the other woman again.

Kara quickly pulled her phone so she could type a text to her girlfriend, but then Nia walked inside her office before she could finish it.

"Should I get Brainy some flowers?" the girl asked with a light anxiety tone behind her words.

Kara chuckled at her friend. "I don't know. Do you want to?"

"I want to give him something, but I don't think he's going to get it." Which was probably true. Brainy was starting to get better at learning about human interactions, but he was still bad enough that he asked what was the point of wearing socks and why you can’t use them as gloves.

"Okay, I have an idea,” Kara clapped her hands in excitement. “I will tell Ms. Rojas that we're going to interview that guy on our list and we can buy something to Brainy on the way."

"Really?”

"Really, really. I will also get Lena something, it's going to be fun."

Nia bought Brainy a Star Wars themed chess set, which made Kara roll her eyes because of course. The blonde, on the other hand, chose something way simpler. She chose her favorite picture of them and framed it with a simple silver frame. On their way back to CatCo, after actually working for a change, Kara finally texted Lena and they agreed to meet for lunch at Lena's office.

Lena only noticed there was something written on the back of the picture after Kara had already returned to work and it was totally accidental. She was moving the frame to her desk, saw it was a little crooked, and decided to fix it, only to find Kara's sloppy handwriting on the back.

_"The sun is yellow,_

_The Earth is wide._

_I am much better_

_with you by my side."_

The CEO was still smiling when she got home that night.

* * *

"We're not watching Narnia," was the phrase that started the next time it happened. Lena was the one who declared it, arms crossed, and a raised eyebrow.

"But, Lena!" Nia pouted and leaned a bit closer to her friend.

"Narnia is a terrible movie," Lena shook her head. "Choose something else.:

"No!"

"Yes!"

Laughing of their little argument, Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s shoulder, pulling her into her side while Alex threw a pillow in Nia’s direction. The blonde pressed a sloppy kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek and happily mumbled:

_"My cape is red,_

_Relationships are tough._

_The reason I love you,_

_is we hate the same stuff."_

“No, Kara!” Nia gasped, hugging the pillow in her lap. “You traitor! How can you not like Narnia, monsters?”

Kara laughed again and shrugged. She didn’t miss Lena hiding a smile in the crook of her neck and it warmed her heart. “The book is good, the movie is boring,” the hero argued back.

“You nerds can discuss this another time,” Alex started as she leaned over to take the remote from Nia’s hand, “we’re watching Baywatch.”

“No!”

“Alex, no!”

“Please, don’t!”

* * *

They’re getting ready for L-Corp’s annual gala. Kara is trying to get her hair to cooperate, something between a bun and a french braid, while Lena had been hiding in the closet – no pun intended – for the last hour. They chose their dresses together, but Kara hadn’t seen her using it for almost three months now, so she was feeling an itch to take a peek.

She was just about to give up from trying to tame her hair when she felt another pair of hands taking the strands of hair out of her fingers. Her eyes flicked up to stare at Lena’s face from the mirror and a smile turned her lips up when she saw her girlfriend flawlessly braiding her hair.

“Your hair is really soft,” Lena commented in a gentle tone.

The blonde giggled but didn’t say anything else while she waited for Lena to finish her work. Once it was done, Lena moved her hands to squeeze Kara’s shoulder before she leaned to press a kiss on the girl’s cheek. The reporter turned around, immediately wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist so she wouldn’t go too far.

She opened her mouth as Lena draped her arms over Kara’s shoulders, waiting for what her girlfriend was about to say.

_"Apples are good,_

_Kale is odd._

_Your boobs?_

_Rack of God."_

Adding a wink and a smirk, Kara waited for Lena’s reply. The CEO blinked twice before she pushed the girl away with a roll of her eyes. “Get out of here.”

The blonde laughed happily, quickly hugging Lena again. “Oh, man! That was so good!”

Lena tried really hard, she really did, but, in the end, she had to chuckle, shaking her head. “Put your shoes, darling, or we’re going to be late and them you won’t be seeing this rack tonight.”

“No! I just need a second!”

* * *

Kara was having such a nice day that the first thing she did when she walked inside Lena’s apartment was shouting:

_"You know,_

_the sky is blue._

_Without you,_

_my life is poo."_

“How romantic.”

Kara came to a halt so sudden that she almost ripped the carpet from underneath her feet. With wide eyes and a racing heart, she slowly turned around to face the living room, where she found Lillian Luthor sitting on the couch like she owned the entire city, state, country, world. Kara could hear Lena behind her, moving around on the kitchen, laughing to herself and she fought a wish to curse the woman because she could have already come to her rescue.

“H-Hi, Mrs. Luthor.”

Lillian tilted her head to the side, a disdainful Luthor-smirk on her lips, her fingers tapping her knee. “Ms. Danvers.”

Kara cleared her throat, pushing her glasses up her nose as she tried to ignore how hot her face suddenly felt. “I, ah – I didn’t know you were here.”

“I could tell,” Lillian replied.

She finally heard Lena coming from the kitchen and Kara turned her head around to throw her a look. The CEO was carrying two wine glasses and she made a stop to give her a peck before going to her mother to hand her one glass.

“Hello, darling,” she greeted with a wink. “My mother is here for dinner.”

Kara wanted to tell her it was a little late to warn her, but, at the same time, she probably shouldn’t invade her apartment while screaming poo like it was a normal thing either.

“I will get changed,” she said suddenly, already walking to Lena’s bedroom where she kept spare clothes.

On the way, now with trained ears, she got a conversation going on behind her.

“You definitely chose a smart one, Lena.”

“She’s a poet by heart, for sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lena: Hi  
> Kara: Roses are red,  
> I love playing Wii.  
> Who is your Daddy?  
> And why is it me?


End file.
